Like That Thing You Can't Remember
by phemonoe
Summary: [Akuma de Sourou] And they say lightning doesn't ever strike the same place twice. Takeru x Kayono


Title: Like That Thing You Can't Remember

Author: Phemonoe

Fandom: Akuma de Sourou

Pairings: Kayono+Takeru

Warnings: Het, lime, language, massive spoilers for the entire series

Summary: And they say lightning never strikes the same place twice.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Akuma de Sourou, or any of its characters. As I'm not Takanashi Mitsuba, I'm not making any money off of it either…though I would settle for my own Takeru.

Notes: Ah, my second Akuma de Sourou fanfic (let us never discuss the first)! This is a complete work in progress, and as I am a student I'll be updating rather slowly – though, as I'm not sure that anyone will actually be interested in reading it, this may or may not matter. Feedback is appreciated, though I won't tolerate flames.

"Um…"

She trailed off, biting her lip. This wasn't going as well as expected. Kayono had had it all planned out: She would hand him the love letter, he would give her a hug (a blush rose to her cheeks at the very thought), and they would live happily ever after. Instead, Takeru was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

Takeru continued to stare, and she opened her mouth to speak again, hands tightening around the edges of the pristine envelope reflexively. At this rate he wouldn't be able to read the lettering she had laboured over for hours on end, discarding practice sheet after practice sheet in a somewhat fruitless effort to have the characters flow as prettily as they did in all of her fashion magazines. At least they didn't look as though she'd written it using the wrong hand—with a few missing fingers—anymore.

"Er…" Takeru finally moved, one hand reaching out for the extended letter, and Kayono's blood ran cold. Her own hands, visibly shaking and suddenly very empty, dropped to her sides, and she took a step backwards. A flutter of pink caught her eye, and her head dipped to track the slow descent of the envelope towards the ground. The near imperceptible plop of paper hitting pavement shocked her out of her trance, and her gaze rose to meet Takeru's once again.

His own attention was fixed on the street between them. Even as his head lifted and eyes sought hers, she came to an inevitable conclusion: she was going to die. Either Takeru would laugh at her pitiful efforts to confess her feelings, or Rika would come down on her with all the wrath a girl of her stature could offer. Either way…

Mind made up, Kayono did the only thing she felt she could – she bolted.

* * *

Considering her track record, perhaps the outcome wasn't as unexpected as she had thought after all.

He caught up with her near the train station, ambling slowly towards the curb she was seated on with his usual nonchalance. As he opened his mouth, she flinched, fearing the taunts she knew would come forth. Takeru's ease with such things had never been lost on her.

Yet another flash of pink before her eyes, as he dangled the open—and empty—envelope in front of her nose. It was slightly more rumpled and wrinkled than before, she realised with some regret, stained with sweat from her palms and scuffs from its impact with the gravel.

"I assume," he began easily, "that you got it right this time?"

Surprised, she chanced a look up at his face, hands knotted tensely in her lap. He seemed as calm and cool as ever, gaze fixed on some distant spot across the deserted street. Kayono nodded hesitantly. Here it came…

Takeru looked down with the barest hint of a smile, and her breath caught. To see such an expression turned in her direction was a rare thing indeed.

"Good." The boy bent swiftly, one hand grasping the back of her head, the other moving to her chin to gently tilt her face upwards. Before Kayono could cry out, soft lips met hers, effectively muffling her cries, and the disturbances of the gray world faded. There was only this; and though it wasn't quite what her cheesy magazines had described, what with the humiliation and loss of speech, but it was wonderful. Even as they parted, she sighed happily, sure that this was the start of a grand romance filled with walks in the park, and trips to Hokkaido, and eventually a house full of pink-haired, mercurial children…

She was snapped out of her reverie by a flick to her forehead. Ouch.

"But you're still an idiot…idiot."

TBC


End file.
